


Man Overboard

by morrezela



Series: Man in the Water [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Man in the Water' Timestamp: Jared maybe, kind of overreacts to Jensen's reaction to dessert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes you find are my own.

“It’s good!” Jared protests as Jensen dubiously eyes the jello in front of him.

“I thought only kids ate that stuff. And people who’ve had oral surgery who can choke anything else down,” Jensen replies.

“It’s festive and cheerful, and it isn’t my fault that you’re a communist!” Jared says as he slaps his hands on his hips. Seriously, is it too much to ask that his boyfriend appreciate how hard it is to make a layered pan of jello that isn’t bleeding into itself?

He didn’t even use dividers while he was chilling it. No, not Jared Padalecki. He long ago perfected the art of just exactly when he could and couldn’t add the next layer of sugary goodness to keep the striations distinct.

Not everybody could claim that. Hell, most caterers took shortcuts when they had gelatin anything, but not Jared.

Granted, the only reason he knows how to do it is because he spent most of his seventeenth summer sitting in his mother’s kitchen playing around with powdery packets of the stuff because he was having a sexual identity crisis. But he likes to think that he got something out of that whole ordeal that doesn’t point directly to his need for a psychologist.

Jensen still doesn’t look impressed though. He’s hung up on the childishness of the dessert and not the awesome powers of gelatin wielding that his boyfriend possesses.

“I guess… It’s pretty stupid, huh?” Jared mumbles, ready to shove the whole pan in the back of his fridge and eat every last bite while he wallows in rejection once Jensen goes back to his apartment.

“You just called me a communist.” Jensen says slowly. “I’m guessing that’s a sign that it isn’t stupid to you.”

“Sorry, I just… sorry.” Jared says as he slaps the handy lid back on the container with a little more force than necessary.

“Jared…”

“I just wanted to impress you, okay? Is that so wrong? I wanted to be something more and cool and you, you…” Jared jerks his arms spastically, knuckles still gripping hard to the outside of the jello pan. He can feel freaking tears welling up in his eyes, and it is beyond mortifying. He is not a girl, and this isn’t worth fighting over.

Jensen’s hands come to rest over Jared’s, halting him from throwing the jello around and breaking its smooth lines.

“Hey,” he says softly, “you impress me every day. You’re a brilliant architect and a great dog owner and a really sentimental idiot. You’re the most honestly sensitive person I’ve ever met, and I love you. So just because I don’t like jello, that doesn’t mean that I don’t like you, or even that I don’t appreciate the work you put into it.”

Jared smiles a little at that and fights back the urge to apologize again. Jensen won’t want to hear it. He says that Jared asks forgiveness far too often for things that he shouldn’t.

“Does that mean you’ll try it? Just a little?”

Jensen sighs but smiles at him. “Do I have to put the Cool Whip on?”

Jared’s eye nearly bug out of his head at that. “Dude! Of course you have to put the Cool Whip on! Are you a heathen or something?”


End file.
